


what's with all these birds, anyways?

by Stabbsworth



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: The Conductor has an impromptu sleepover at the Snatcher's house.
Kudos: 22





	what's with all these birds, anyways?

The Snatcher wasn't sure how he kept ending up in these situations.

The Conductor had… maybe a bit too much to drink, wandered into his forest, somehow, then ended up in his nook.

The owl had stumbled, tripped over the Snatcher's tail and ended up face-first on the floor, then when he tried to get up, his arms shook to the point where he'd get another bruise on his beak for his trouble, once it had come up properly.

It was a bit of a pathetic sight.

The Snatcher had debated with himself on whether or not to pick the bird up when he hadn't shown any signs of moving for a good minute or so.

He looped his shadowy arms under the Conductor's own, coiling himself up and placing the owl in the middle of the coil as best he could.

This was certainly an inconvenience, yes, but that abominably annoying kid had made him sign one of his own contracts and edited the terms so that he was now her 'best friend forever'.

Aaaaand apparently the drunkard owl was one of Hat Kid's friends.

He didn't particularly want to get screwed over by the contract, so he essentially had to play it safe here.

**Author's Note:**

> there's not many fics with this sort of premise, huh.


End file.
